


Oh, Calamity

by trashkingtater



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Minor kidnapping scene but nothing serious, Miscommunication, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, The Duality of Clint Barton, With a few bumps along the way, no beta we die like men, pizza dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashkingtater/pseuds/trashkingtater
Summary: Clint never really thought he’d meet his soulmate. He usually avoids touching people in general unless he’s fighting them. He knows he’s too much to most people on a good day, and really doesn’t want to know who the universe would think is suitable for a man like him.When he finally meets her, though, turns out the jokes on him because she is everything he could have wanted and more. The only problem is, really, that she wants nothing to do with him.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Oh, Calamity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sun_And_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_And_Stars/gifts).



> This is very much canon-adjacent. Same universe, different story. Also Clint-adjacent. And Bobbi-Adjacent. Everything is adjacent, and this is more like a messy bunch of idiots in their late twenties falling in love than it is ANYTHING resembling canon. Anyways, happy birthday to Abbie you are an amazing person and you deserve everything good in the world.

No one is ever truly prepared for life changing events. Looking back, most people can pick out the exact moment things changed for them, either a moment of sudden clarity or where they met someone who changed their outlook forever. This is why it’s said that hindsight is 2020, because foresight for those kinds of moments isn’t all too common. 

The same could easily be said the same of Clint Barton. He approaches most days with a general sense of boredom, not expecting them to be different from the previous. His life is already pretty weird, so he never really sits to think that something could surprise him or challenge him in any way that truly matters. He’s extremely talented at letting things roll off of him and being flexible; that’s his job. He’s already had plenty of life changing moments anyways, thank you very much, he doesn’t need anymore.

He walks into the briefing ten minutes late with a grin on his face, coffee in his hand, and an abundance overconfidence pouring out of him. No one bats an eye at his antics, which, bummer honestly. He sits himself in the nearest seat and actually focuses for a moment so he can catch the mission parameters from the CO. Or, he tries to, really, but the CO just keeps droning on.

And on.

And on.

And after about thirty minutes with no end in sight, Clint turns to pay more attention to the other agent in the room. Agent Barbara Morse, better known as Bobbi, and he’s heard the stories. She looks fierce and focused already, and they’re only in the briefing. After the things that Clint has found out about her through the grapevine, he’s not surprised. She’s supposedly incredibly intelligent and one of the most capable agents they have. He may have had a bit of a crush at one point honestly, but regardless he’s excited to work with her and see what she can do in person.

He has a thought, and really someone should ban him from thinking but, like usual, he can’t ignore it. He balls up a piece of paper, takes aim, and flicks it at her person. If his aim is true, which it always is, it should land directly on her forehead. It gets within striking distance as she casually moves her hand and bats it away. 

“Agent Barton, if you’re done playing games?” Their CO says, a frown on his face. 

“Sorry, sir, just testing the situational awareness of Agent Morse.”

“Sure. As I was saying,” He goes back to literally repeating the same information Clint heard 45 minutes ago, thus he immediately tunes out. He checks over to Agent Morse again and sees her biting back a smirk. 

When the briefing is finally over, Clint makes his way to the other side of the room to officially introduce himself. “Agent Morse, so nice to meet you. I’ve heard great things.” He says, offering out his hand. 

“Bobbi Morse,” she responds, as she reaches out to return the gesture. The second their hands touch though, a strong sense of belonging and nostalgia washes over him and all he can think is _wait, what the fuck?_ Before he has any time to outwardly respond, Morse snatches her hand away with her face scowling. Ouch. The rejection smarts, he could even feel it though his skin for half a second, but hey, Clint’s dealt with worse. They’re both here for a reason and have a job to do, after all, so he shakes the chaos in his head off and focuses on that instead. 

“I’ll see you on the landing strip.” Morse says, and her voice is hardened this time. Clint just nods before he watches her leave, wondering why his luck always turned out so bad. 

* * *

The mission is surprisingly simple, no hostages and no civilians; just a little infiltration and theft. Clint could have done a cakewalk mission like this in his sleep, honestly. It does give them the chance to learn how to move around each other, though, which they do with clinical precision. They do work well together, even if it’s a little stiff. Clint’s not in a joking mood for once and Morse doesn’t speak unless its pertinent to the mission. It’s awkward, but at least they’re functional. 

During the ride home, Clint stays in the cockpit and Morse hangs out somewhere away from him. After they finish debrief, she doesn’t even look his way before she leaves. It stings, but he gets the message loud and clear. Whatever it is the universe thinks they have, she’s not interested. He shrugs to himself before heading off to the locker rooms to shower and change so he can head home. 

Their bond isn’t strong enough to connect them in the slightest with it’s current state; they’d actually have to get to know each other and start falling in love for it to start registering. A successful soulbond takes a lot of work, love, and care. It can’t be forced, both parties have to be willing. He’s a little bummed that his prospect is so uninterested with him in every way, but it’s not like you have to be soulbonded to be happy. Plenty of people are happy without the soulbond. He’ll just have to be one of them, he decides. 

* * *

Clint sees Morse around the agency occasionally, but he knows to keep his distance. It’s another two weeks before they’re teamed up together again. This time, though, Clint ends up being so much more impressed with her because she seems truly in her element. He tries to keep things professional, tries to keep his comments about bad guys being morons to himself, but at the end of the day he’s still Clint Barton and he has to be a sarcastic asshole in the middle of missions at _every_ opportunity.

It’s towards the end of the mission, after an especially well-thought out bit of snark that he hears a soft snicker over the comms. He very subtly turns to see Morse trying to push back a smile. It lights a small fire in his chest that he knows isn’t related to the bond. She can hate his guts, sure, but she thinks he’s funny and that’s awesome. 

After he escapes debrief later on, he spends twenty minutes staring into the mirror and telling himself that he’s not gonna pull that again. He’s going to try harder at being professional. He’s going to abide by Morse’s unspoken request for distance. He’s not gonna pressure her because he respects that she doesn’t want this. 

Every time following that he fails, though, all he can think is how grateful he is that he could make her laugh just one more time. 

* * *

Clint doesn’t remember getting into the situation that requires Morse to pull his ass out of the fire, just getting out of it. He has no idea where he is, just that he got nabbed by Hydra somehow. He knows that because their symbol is hanging off of basically every wall and did no one tell these dudes how to be discreet? Clint’s in a pair of cuffs he can’t break but he’s thankful that his arms are in front of his body at least. He’s bruised all to hell, but he can move, meaning he can fight and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get the hell out of dodge and take some villains down along the way. 

He accidentally stumbles into a rather large platoon of goons and it takes a lot out of him having to fight like this. He’s using his whole body to make up for his limited arm movement and sure, it hurts, but it’s effective. Eventually he hears a familiar clacking sound of a staff hitting bodies and he’d pause if it wouldn’t get him killed. After the last goon is down, he turns around to see Morse standing there looking more haggard than usual. 

“My knight in shining armor,” he quips before winking at her and is almost shocked when he gets a full grin in response. 

“C’mon, Barton, let’s get you back to your tower.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” 

* * *

Something between them changes after that, and Clint’s not really sure what caused it. He’s sure as hell not complaining, though. He’s no longer snarking alone during missions and it turns out Morse is even funnier than he is. After debriefs they actually talk to talk about strategy and fighting styles; once or twice they’ve even sparred to get a better feel for each other. It’s all still very professional, but it’s the friendly kind of professional that makes things much more bearable. 

They’re in the gym, sparring again when Bobbi gets her third win over Clint’s two, slamming him back into the mats. He sits there, exhausted, trying to catch his breath. 

“Had enough yet, Barton?” He can hear her laboring for breath from where he is.

“Christ, three wins not enough for you?” They’ve been going at it for close to two hours now, and he’s ready for a break. “Yeah, I’m tapping out. Wanna get a pizza after this?” He asks, unknowingly putting his foot in his mouth. 

It’s quiet for longer than the standard amount of time for a response, so he props himself up onto his elbows to look over at Morse. She looks a little lost and a tad bit upset. He wishes for a moment that he could understand what has her so nervous about him. It takes a second for her to meet his eyes before she says, “I really don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“You mean because of the bond shit?” She nods her head and he scoffs. “I’m not asking because of that and I’d hoped you’d know me enough to realize by now that I can take a hint. We’re like tentatively friends? Work is good? I’d like to make sure that’s a thing that keeps happening. It’d just be fun to go for pizza after a long day of getting my ass handed to me, s’all.” He tells her, and it’s surprisingly true. While he wouldn’t object to more, friends is a nice common ground. He can work with that. 

She rolls her eyes at him despite his riveting confession. “Well, I did beat you down pretty badly.” She gets up before holding out her hand to help him off his ass. “Sure, as friends.”

* * *

They end up at Clint’s favorite pizza joint, which just happens to be a few blocks down from the agency. After they’d placed their orders, they’d spent the next hour both eating and arguing over appropriate toppings for pizza. He’s never met someone before in his life who’s been willing to go toe to toe with him on pizza related topics and it’s been doing complicated things to his emotions. 

They’ve moved a couple subjects since then, but for the past ten minutes Morse has been monologing about biology. “The restructuring of human tissue via nanites is actually incredibly fascinating when you get into it. With how much you get injured, Barton, you’d probably want to look into it so you know what’s happening to your body.” She says, and Clint’s trying very hard to not look as smitten as he feels.

This is so much harder than he had anticipated, and he’s starting to wonder how he’s supposed to get out with his dignity intact. “Morse, if you want me to sit here and nod along about all this nerd stuff I will, but I really don’t understand half of this shit. I wasn’t some science student or anything.”

“Doctor, actually.” Her tone is casual, but the look in her eye is sharp.

“Wait, what?” He sits up a little straighter, scrutinizing her in the process. 

She clicks her tongue before saying, “I have my doctorate in biology. I wasn’t just ‘some student’ learning about all of this.”

After her response, Clint just sits for a minute and considers, before a thought hits him sideways and he starts laughing. 

“You don’t have to be a dick about everything, you know, you can take breaks.” She’s rolling her eyes, definitely annoyed, but not leaving for some reason unknown to him. 

“Sorry, sorry, I know, I just- You know that I dropped out of school in like the fourth grade to join the circus, right?” He leans back against his seat, trying to clear his head of the memories attached to those words. 

“You’re joking.” She says, looking critical. 

“Wish I was, honestly. Wasn’t laughing at you, though, promise.”

“What were you laughing at, then?”

He winces, because honesty hour is not his favorite time. He could lie, sure, but she’d know. She’s proven to be just as talented as he is in every aspect of the job so far, and though they might not be working it’s not as if the skill magically disappears. He takes a deep breath. “I mean, it’s just that it’s gotta be some kind of cosmic joke, right? You and me matching up, even if we’re not running with it? You obviously deserve someone who can keep up with you, and I guess it just hit me how much I’m really not that guy.”

She doesn’t respond at first and her face is guarded, but eventually she replies with, “Careful there, Barton, it almost sounds like you’re falling for me.”

“Nah,” he says, and he knows better than to think she can’t see through that. “Even if I did, though, the bond won’t work unless it goes both ways. You’re safe, don’t worry about it. You’re not gonna get forced into something you don’t want.” 

He looks through the window to the people on the street, just for a minute, watching as the people pass by on the sidewalks outside before he feels a flicker of warmth running under his ribs. It throws him for a second, eyebrows raised as he glances over towards Morse. The easy demeanor disappears from her face and her professional facade reappears as she gets up from the booth. “Thanks for the pizza, Barton.” 

He’s left to walk home alone, contemplating. 

* * *

The next morning he walks into the agency thirty minutes late and straight into an argument. Morse is apparently getting into it with one of the desk staff. “Emergency transfers are absolutely valid if the reason put is listed as classified. I went through the appropriate channels, and I am not sharing sensitive information with a desk clerk no matter how much you demand I list it. Get me in with an appointment and I’ll explain to Director Carter myself if I have to, but your clearance is not high enough to know this information.”

“I’m sorry, Agent Morse, but Director Carter is very busy and all forms must have-”

“Did you not hear a word I just-”

“Morse!” Clint interrupts, and he’s impressed with the amount of calm she manages. “Leave the guy alone. We’ll get this settled another way.”

She rolls her eyes before abandoning the desk and joining Clint. “He’s being purposefully obtuse about the way this system works.” She huffs. “Anyways, I meant to bring this up with you differently but you were late and-”

“Stop, it’s fine.” He tells her, ushering her down the hall. “You’re not wrong about him but until someone reviews the bugs in the system all this guy is gonna do is give you a headache. I can go to Coulson directly, where did you want to transfer to?”

“I- what?” 

“I’m pretty sure we’re both speaking English, but I can switch if you need. Where did you want to put in for your transfer?” He tries a second time.

“You’re backing me on this?” She seems completely surprised by this, and Clint really doesn’t understand why. 

“What, like I’m going to hold you hostage when it’s obvious you have reservations being here when they keep pairing you with me? Fuck that. You want out, I’ll back you. Tell me where, and I’ll take it straight to Coulson.”

“Barton, I-” She begins, but before she can say more he can feel the warmth flickering under his ribs again and has to take a steadying breath to not react. “London. Tell Coulson to contact me if he needs details.”

“Done. Take care of yourself, yeah?” He says, before pulling away and heading towards the elevator. He’s sure if he stopped to look back that he wouldn’t actually be able to keep walking, so he keeps himself faced away from her until the doors of the elevator close. 

* * *

Coulson, it turns out, understands a little too well, Clint thinks. “Take the rest of the day off of the agency ground, Clint. I want you clear of the building until we get this settled. It’ll be easier for both of you that way.”

“Sure thing,” he says, taking that for a dismissal. He turns to leave, but then stops with a thought. “This is a personal request, but is there any chance I could get occasional confirmation of the status of an agent underneath a different handler? I’m not sure if that breaks confidentiality rules.”

“I’ll bring it up with Director Carter soon if Agent Morse approves. We’ll figure something out that’s noninvasive, I’m sure.” Coulson replies with a smile. 

“Thanks, Coulson.”

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Clint let himself mope the first week, but after that he throws himself into his work as a stress relief and as something else to focus on. Two months after Agent Morse’s transfer, he's assigned a new partner to work with. It lasts all of a week before the guy ends up quitting the whole agency apparently due to Clint’s antics, and after that Coulson starts assigning him partners only based on missions. 

So it’s a surprise to Clint when he gets a notice to come down to Coulson’s office in a week to meet the new transfer who’s going to be assigned to him. He’d felt lucky before in avoiding the responsibility of other human beings well-being, and he’s not thrilled to have to do that again. It seems no matter what he tries this time, though, that he’s not getting out of it. What’s worse is he has exactly zero information on who his new partner is supposed to be no matter who he asks. It’s all very hush-hush and it’s setting him on edge. 

When the meeting finally arrives and Coulson calls him into his office, the very last person Clint expects to be sitting there is Bobbi Morse. She looks calm and determined and Clint really doesn’t know how to take this at all because six months ago they couldn’t be in the same _room_ together. “Uh,” is all he manages to get out, which Morse laughs at him for.

“Top shape, there, Barton.” She says. 

“I’ve got another appointment downstairs, so you two have approximately the next thirty minutes to assess whether or not you’ll be compatible partners in the field again.” Coulson tells them before picking up his brief case and walking out the door. 

“So,” Morse says, turning towards Clint. 

“Uh,” he responds, because his brain is stuck on _what?_

“I know that you’re more capable than that, Clint, don’t take me for an idiot.”

“No, actually, I think my brain’s quite broken because I’m pretty sure I’m hallucinating.”

“Clint, please? Can we have an actual conversation about this for once instead of awkwardly dancing around it?”

He takes a deep breath before nodding his head and sitting down across from her. “Alright, I’m here and I’m listening, Morse, because believe it or not I’d like to understand what’s going on for once.”

“Bobbi, actually, if you don’t mind.”

“Alright, then, Bobbi, easy enough.”

“To start with, from a young age soulbonds have always made me uncomfortable. I don’t want to get into why because that could take hours. I just need you to understand that this is a life-long hesitation even without knowing you.”

Clint nods along, because that’s not as uncommon as she might think. 

“Now, I really need you think about how you come across to the operatives you work with,” she asks him. 

“Overconfident and sarcastic?” He answers, because that’s what he’s often told. 

“Operatives, not everyone else. You’re hyper-competent to a fault on the field and then when you come back you turn into, well, a bit of a disaster, really.”

“That’s not new, Bobbi, everyone knows that.” 

“Yes, but it really makes it hard to wonder which side of you is the act for someone who doesn’t know how you are and is looking to trust you outside of the field.” 

Clint pauses for a second. “I never really considered that.”

“Without knowing you, it was difficult gauging how much of what you said to me was actually true to who you were. Luckily, your friends have spent the past couple months helping me understand these things.”

“Wait, my friends were talking to you?” Clint says, suddenly worried. 

“Yes, Coulson was kind enough to give me his personal number before I left and-”

“What? I don’t even have Coulson’s personal-”

“Clint!” 

“Sorry,” he replies and they break the awkward moment with a small laugh. 

“Anyways, I was assigned to a few missions with Natasha while overseas and found out a bit about you through her, too.”

“I actually really don’t want to know what she told you.” 

“Are you sure?” Bobbi says, smirking. “Because if I recall correctly she told me you’re a kind and good man who’s always looking out for those who rely on him.”

Clint raises his eyebrows, “Natasha said- what? Can I get that in writing?”

Bobbi laughs, “Didn’t you just say you didn’t want to know, though?”

“Evil, using my own words against me,” he huffs. 

“Antics aside, I’m sorry that I had to leave the way I did. I needed time and resources to know if I could actually trust you because I was too close to the situation to think clearly. This is a bit scarier than normal because you’re my coworker at an increasingly dangerous job and because it’s a soulbond. It’s not something we can undo if we decide to take that route.” 

“Apology accepted, but maybe next time send an email? Or I hear texting is becoming popular, you could try that?” He winks at her as she balls up a piece of paper and throws it at him. He doesn’t dodge.

“Well, hopefully there’s not a next time since I’m here about being shield partners, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, that makes things easier.” 

She rolls her eyes at him. “So?”

“I’m not entirely sure what information you’re looking for, here.”

“You never actually answered on if you’re okay with it.”

It’s his turn to roll his eyes. “I thought that was obvious? I’m still standing here, plus, Bobbi, you’re literally the most competent agent I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with in my life. I would be out of my mind to say no.” 

“Alright, then, we have an answer for Coulson then when he gets back.” She leans back with a soft smile on her face and Clint really still is in a bit of disbelief. 

“Alright,” is all he replies with. He opens his mouth to ask a question, before pausing and closing it again. He tries once more before actually getting out, “Look, I know I’m typically much more charming than this but does you agreeing to this mean that pizza as an actual date is an option, too? Or is that still off limits?” 

“We’re birds, Clint,” she says smirking at him. “The sky’s the limit.”

* * *

Clint is doing his best not to be impatient, but now that he has an actual date with one of the hottest, funniest, most badass women he has ever met in his life who also happens to be his soulmate? Who is seemingly onboard with things developing between them? It’s hard for him to sit still. 

“You think he’ll assign us a mission right off the bat?” Clint asks her while drumming his fingers against a nearby sitting table. 

“No, he’s not that cruel. He’ll give us at least two hours before he ships us off somewhere.” Clint laughs at her response, grateful that she really does get how things work around here. Grateful that she gets him. 

It’s a few minutes more of light chit chat before Coulson finally walks back into the room, nodding at them both before setting down his briefcase. “The verdict?”

“We’re both onboard.” Bobbi immediately gets out and he has to fight back a smile because she seems about at eager about all of this as he is. 

“Barton?” Coulson asks, just to cover his bases.

“She and I both seem pretty good to go on this. We work well together and I think it could be fruitful.”

Coulson half smiles before continuing. “Good. You’ve got the night to get settled in Agent Morse. Barton, I don’t have any solo work planned for you this evening, so you’re free to go as well. The only thing I am going to say is don’t make me regret this. Dismissed.”

Clint somehow manages to keep his cool until they get through security, but after that he can’t seem to keep the grin off his face. He holds his arm out to Bobbi, who’s grin almost matches his. “Bobbi, I need you to pinch me.”

“Clint, what-”

“I swear, I need you to pinch me because I think I’m about to go on a date with the girl of my dreams and I gotta see if it’s real.”

“I cannot believe you, right now.” She laughs, pushing his arm back towards his body. She did laugh, though, so Clint counts it as a win.

* * *

An hour and a half later they’re sitting on the same side of a booth, sated and happy from a good meal and excellent company. “I still can’t believe you ordered a veggie pizza,” Clint tells her. “You know that’s paramount to blasphemy, right?”

“So you’ve said.” She nods, “Vegetables are delicious, though, plus it keeps your mitts off my food. They should honestly rename you the Pizza Snatcher, it’d be more honest.”

“You wound me, Bobbi, I would never-”

She nudges against him before interrupting, “You’re right, you will never because I am always going to put vegetables on my pizza to keep you away from it. From now on there will always be at least one vegetable, and there is nothing that you, Clint Barton, can do to stop me.” She’s smiling at him, soft and teasing. The world could end right now and Clint would be hard pressed to leave to help. 

“Are you monologing at me?” He asks, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re doing that villain thing at me, but with pizza! The horror,” he laughs, scooting closer to her. 

She looks around for a second, before glancing back at him and clearing her throat. “As good as this is, and as cute as you are, I think we’re bound to get kicked out soon if we stay any longer.” She ushers him out of the booth, following close behind him. 

“I mean, I guess we did pay thirty minutes ago.” He opens the door for her only to get a raised eyebrow. He laughs, huffs, and walks out first himself. 

“Mind if I walk you home?” She asks, and he stops to consider for a moment. He is absolutely going to say yes without even a moment’s hesitation. That’s not what he’s thinking about. 

“Feel free to say no, but mind if I hold your hand on the way there?” He’s cautious because he doesn’t want to push anything out of her comfort zone, but surprisingly she links their fingers together without a moment’s hesitation. As their skin touches, he can feel the bond singing softly between them. It feels like warmth and home and everything good in the world. He never really thought that someone like him could have something like this, not really, so he’s more grateful for this exchange than she knows. He meets her eye and she looks pleased, not overwhelmed like he was worried she’d be. 

“C’mon, Clint, gotta get you home by curfew.” She laughs, tugging him along. 

“Slow your roll there, officer,” he quips back. “We’ve got another 45 minutes before my parents expect me back. Let’s take the scenic route.”

She huffs at him, but there’s no heat in it. “You know I haven’t even unpacked yet, right? I got off the plane, had my bags delivered, and went straight to the agency.”

Clint groans, but they start moving again. “It’s our first date and you’re reminding me about responsibilities? You’re incorrigible.” He sighs loudly, and mostly for effect. “I guess you’ve convinced me. We can skip the scenic route this time, but you should come over for a bit after our next op. Pretty sure Coulson’s sending us out for at least a week tomorrow.”

“I could be persuaded.”

“Yeah?”

“You’d have to share your pizza with me though, are you ready for that?”

“Hmm,” he says, pretending to mull it over. “I guess I could do that. I mean, if you have _one_ slice it’s not the end of the world.” 

She slows down as she laughs and he can’t help but to smile. 

When they finally make it back to his building, he slows down and pulls her up to him in a loose hug. “Y’know as first dates go, this was pretty much amazing.” He tells her, and it’s the absolute truth. It’s the happiest he’s been in years and it seems the universe got something right for once. Bobbi Morse is the epitome of perfection to him. 

“Can I kiss you?” She asks, her hands burrowed in his coat as he gently tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear. He thinks this might be the most domestic he’s ever felt in his life. 

“I dunno, can you? You’re pretty short.” He grins, and he can see the amusement in her eyes. 

“If you don’t get down here…” She leaves the threat open, and it’s empty as hell but he moves in anyways. 

“Bossy, I like it,” he murmurs just before pressing his lips against hers. It’s not fireworks like the movies say, but it’s still a wave of familiarity and belonging that makes him feel so at peace that this is where he always wants to be. He pulls away and he sees and easy smile that matches his own and lights dancing in her eyes. He prays he can always keep her this happy because it’s lighting his soul on fire to know this is because of him. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, alright? Try to be on time for once, yeah?” She says as they disentangle. 

“Sure thing, noon, right?”

“On time, Clint.”

“Yes ma’am,” He answers, before she gives a small wave. He stands and watches as she turns to disappear back into the crowd. At this time, he doesn’t know what the future will hold. He doesn’t know if in the end he’ll be able to keep the smile on her face because even he knows he can be a bit of a disaster in most regards. His life is a series of tragedies and nothing this good has ever existed in for him. So there on the steps to his apartment building, Clint Barton commits to himself that he’s going to spend the rest of his life making whatever it is between them work. He knows it’s only been a few months, but he can already feel the love he has for her developing and he knows, in this moment, he’ll do whatever it takes to make her happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't get into it in the fic but I always hc that Bobbi would not love the idea of soulmates because it feels coercive to her. She doesn't want to fall in love with someone because the Universe told her to, she wants to fall in love with them bc she likes them. Anyways, she works past this off screen bc I didn’t feel comfortable writing that level of character development for her.


End file.
